


Baby, It's Time To Wake Up

by littlepearl



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepearl/pseuds/littlepearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a lazy ass bitch who can't be asked to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Time To Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is my first ever fanwritten stuff for BTS and my first ever time at posting on here... I hope you like it!

You stirred as you felt a warm breeze wash over your neck but you chose to ignore it - waking up was not something you felt like doing at that particular moment in time.

Just as you felt yourself beginning to drift back into a light sleep, a wandering hand chose to wind around your waist, waking you right back up. This time you felt breath at your ear, indicating a pair of lips were near.

"Baby..." A soft voice trailed off.

You tried your best to drift back to sleep but the annoying human being snuggled into your back refused to give in. His hand began to rub circles over your stomach while the other reached up and began stroking the hair on top of your head.

"Gorgeous, baby, it's time to get up."

Again, you ignored it. Sleep was blissful and you would give anything right now for just five more minutes.

"Y/N. It's time to get up. You have to be home in an hour so that you can see your sister. I know you've missed her."

_'Maybe if I hit him he'll leave me alone?'_   you thought.

"Y/N-ah," He carried on.

"Ugh," You finally moaned, grabbing his hand and flinging it off of you. 

You heard his gentle laugh from behind you which would have made you smile if you weren't so tired. You arrived at your boyfriend's late last night after being forced to finish your homework by your annoying mother.

"Baby -"

"I swear to God Jeon Jeongguk, if you tell me 'it's time to wake up' one more time I will hit you so hard that you will still feel it in your grave," Your gravelly morning voice amused him and you buried your face into your pillow whilst turning over.

"I'll make you breakfast?" He offered and you could  _hear_ the smile plastered on that smug little face of his.

"Piss the hell off, I'm trying to go back to sleep."

"We both know that there's no hope of that now," He argued.

What you didn't care to admit was that he was right. Once you were up, you were up and there was nothing anybody in this world could do about it. It didn't matter what time it was, you would stay awake no matter how tired you were.

"I don't fucking care. Leave me alone."

"Come on baby, your sister's driven three hours to see you today, the least you could do is actually turn up."

"Do you hate me?" You asked rudely as you sat up abruptly. You had a frown on your face and stared at your boyfriend through sleepy eyes. "I am trying to sleep here and it seems that all you want to do is wake me up instead of letting me be happy."

All Jungkook could do was laugh.

"What is so funny now, idiot?" You asked, still scowling.

"You're hair looks so great gorgeous," He smiled. Your mood softened slightly as you saw his eyes crease and his teeth appear - his smile was one of your ultimate weaknesses.

Then you realised why you were pissed off.

"Now that I'm  _up_ , I'm going to go in the  _fucking shower_. I suggest you make that breakfast you were talking about earlier."

"That's the spirit, baby," Jungkook laughed as you narrowed your eyes at him, attempting to look threatening,

You pulled back the thick duvet and stood up, wobbling as you were still half-asleep.

"Careful," Jungkook warned and as you walked round his bed to get to your overnight bag, you hit him across the top of his head. He wasn't expecting it, so fell forwards on to the bed. 

"Serves you bloody right, idiot," You mumbled while picking out clothes and then grabbing the towel you left at Jungkook's house for situations such as these.

He just laughed as you stalked out of his room and towards the bathroom.

"I love you baby!" Jungkook shouted after you.

"Yeah, yeah. Just cook that fucking breakfast," You called back.


End file.
